1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure computer central processing unit heat dissipater, more specifically a heat dissipation structure interlock-assembled from modular heat sink elements having concave-sectioned surfaces, hooks, slots, and heat conduction fins that increases the area of heat dissipation and the rate of heat conduction and augments the low temperature heat dissipation capability of central processing units, which is advantageous to computer stability.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Central processing units (CPU) are the most crucial components of computers and are the indispensable cores of computers. Due to the continuous development of computer technology and the enhancement of integrated circuit production technology, CPU execution speeds are always increasing, with the amount of heat generated rising in direct proportion. If the rate of CPU heat dissipation is insufficient, computer operating stability will be affected. As a result, the most direct and easy solution to the CPU overheating problem is to install a heat dissipation device on the CPU so the high temperature produced by the CPU is drawn away from the heat source and diffused by a heat dissipation device, thereby maintaining the execution stability of the CPU. As is widely known, conventional heat dissipation devices currently available, as indicated in FIG. 1, are comprised of a fan and a heat sink, wherein the fan 11 is fastened with screws 111 to the upper cover 12 of the heat sink 10 and the heat sink 10 secured by means of mounting pins 15 inserted in the mounting holes 21 of the mainboard 20, with spring clips 30 attached to the mounting pins 15 keeping the base plate 14 of the heat sink 14 in firm contact under pressure against the CPU 22; due to the air inducted by the fan 11, the high temperature produced by the CPU 22 during operation is conveyed through the heat sink fin area 13 of the heat sink 10 to diffuse the heat source and thereby achieve heat dissipation; however, the heat sink structure of most conventional heat dissipation devices that are constructed of a single piece of extruded aluminum with heat sink fins and base plates additionally machined (referring to FIG. 2) are subject to the limitations of mold removal and extrusion technology in that the separated surfaces 161 are thicker, which not only results in a larger area of fan air flow isolation, but also a slower rate of heat conduction and, furthermore, since the heat sink fin distance 162 is overly large, the number of heat sink fins is less, and the overall heat dissipation area is small, there is a negative effect on the rate of heat dissipation by the heat sink. Furthermore, the aluminum extrusion finishing process is procedurally complicated and not only is fabrication speed slow, additional cutting and shaving is required involving considerable material consumption losses and proportionately higher production costs. Also available on the current market is a type of aluminum-finned heat sink structure which, as indicated in FIG. 3, is shaped by a milling process, and then the heat sink fins 17 are either fastened or glued to the base plate 18; however, during assembly, a separation zone 19 is required between the rows of heat sink fins, which reduces the heat dissipation area and, furthermore, since its fabrication and assembly are difficult, quality control is problematic. In this type of heat sink, the air flow separation surfaces are larger, while the distance between the horizontal surfaces and the fan are extremely close, which impedes fan air flow and decreases fan efficiency and, furthermore, the heat sink shortcomings due to the aluminum extrusion finishing process remain unimproved.
In view of the various shortcomings of conventional heat dissipation devices in terms of heat sink design structure, and the many resulting negative aspects affecting utilization and stability, the inventor of the invention herein, based on experience gained from engagement in electronics hardware manufacturing and technology, addressed the said shortcomings by researching solutions for them which, following continuous research and improvements, culminated in the development of the improved structure computer central processing unit heat dissipater of the invention herein, a structure capable of eliminating the numerous drawbacks of the conventional technology.